Hiccup the Dragon Queen
by Warmhearted21
Summary: Hiccup is sick of being bully and scorned by her 'fellow' vikings, she finally leaves with her best friend toothless. She finds out that her destiny is bigger than she ever imagined. I suck at summaries. rated T just in case. This is my first fanfiction so please leave nice reviews. My friend TheMagicalFruit demands that i give her credit for editing my story, so yeah thanks Fruit
1. Chapter 1: See you Never

Chapter 1: See you.. Never

Hiccup laid in the cove with her best friend, and only friend, Toothless. She got up stretching, and yawning while her dragon did the same.

' _Who knew dragons are so comfy'._ Hiccup thought to herself.

Looking up at the sky she saw that the sun would soon set, she better get back "See ya later, Toothless" laying back down, Toothless cooed a goodbye before going back to sleep.

"Who knew dragons are so lazy" I chuckled teasingly. Toothless simply made a chuffing noise. Smiling, I walked back to the crevice that would lead out of the cove. Ducking under the shield, I smiled at the memories me and Toothless had made. Although I was still a little upset about Toothless's missing tail fin, after all I did that to him, but as far as I could tell toothless held no grudge against what I had done to him. After all I made it up to him by making a mechanical tail fin, although, I had to operate it by using a foot pedal while flying with him.

Just as the sun set I had walked out of the forest heading for my house. I opened the door quietly hoping my dad was in bed by know. He wasn't. Thankfully, his back was facing me ' _maybe I can make it up the stairs and to my bed'_ I thought hopefully. Quite as a mouse, or at least I hoped I was, I climbed up the steps, "Hiccup we need to talk" I stopped with a flinch, slowly climbing down.

"Yeah I need to tell you something to dad". Standing in front of him I gather up my courage "Dad, I don't want to fight dragons," while he says something else. Simultaneously we say "What?"

"You go first" Stoick, my dad says

"No, you go first" I reply.

"Alright, you get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning".

"Oh man, I should have went first. Dad I don't want to kill dragons, that and I can't"

"Oh, but you will" he said laughing a little at what his daughter had just said.

Handing her an axe that she can barely lift he says "that's for training tomorrow"

"But dad I don't want to fight or kill dragons anymore"

He puts on his serious face, gesturing to the axe he says "when you carry this axe, you carry all of 'll walk like us, talk like us, fight like us. No more of this" he says

"You just gestured to all of me," I reply dryly.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one sided."

"Deal!"

I glared at him before heading up the stairs to my bedroom. I slam the door shut, flopping down on the bed sighing.

Ever since meeting Toothless and learning that dragons aren't crazy animals trying to kill us all, killing a dragon just seemed wrong. Groaning ' _everything is so messed up'._ I couldn't go to dragon training class. Just as I made up my mind I was brought back to the present when my dad called me down stairs. Reluctantly I walked down stairs to see my dad ready for another hunt for the nest. Well time to say good bye, I guess.

"Train hard, I'll be back, probably" he said as he opened the door to leave "I'll be here, maybe". Just as he closed the door I whispered "or not at all" then ran upstairs.

I grabbed what I called a backpack. Usually vikings just us giant baskets with straps on them to carry stuff, basketpack, but with me being so small I had to come up with something else. So I invented the backpack. It was made entirely of leather, the bottom was water proof. I stuffed some close in leaving a space to put something else there. Then I grabbed my satchel putting my notebook and some of my notes and inventions, including toothless tail, then I ran down stairs grabbing dried strips of meat and some bread I hurried out the door went to the blacksmiths put the extra tools I made in the backpack and ran to the woods, toward the cove where toothless is.

After what seemed like an eternity I finally reached the cove. Gasping for a breath I yelled "TOOTHLESS!" not even caring how quiet I was. Toothless came running worrying about his rider sniffing her all over to see if there were any injuries, once he was satisfied he sat down and looked at her

" **What are you doing here so late?"** he knew she didn't quite understand dragonesse but she would get what he was talking about.

"We are leaving" she replied to his warble and cooing sound, reaching for his fake tail fin she hurried checked it over and put it on him. Grabbing her stuff she hurriedly hopped on him. "Ok bud let's go" and Toothless jumped into the night sky and they disappeared into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding

Chapter 2: Understanding

The cold air stung her nose and ears, her eyes watering from the freezing wind; she didn't feel any of the cold air engulfing her. All she could feel was the exhilaration of flying! She looked down at the ocean, the gentle waves creating a whole new sky was underneath her. She looked up to see the northern lights shimmer and shine. She couldn't help but sigh with contentment. She didn't even feel the cold air, or the fear of falling, she just felt… Free.

Then the whole situation came crashing down on her. Emotions hitting her like a flash flood. She couldn't decide whether to scream or start crying like a maniac. She chose the crying. She was leaving everything behind, for this. Toothless sensing her discomfort, and the tears gently dashing across his back, cooed reasurly. Hiccup couldn't help but smile, at least she wasn't alone. She leaned down and hugged him, whispering "Thanks bud."

After about two hours of flying they chose a small island - well, it was more of a giant rock than an island - to rest on. After eating a few fish stored in Hiccup's bag, they settled down for the night listening to the relaxing sound of the waves.

Hiccup and toothless finally woke up around noon. Hiccup stood groaning while stretching her back with a satisfying ' _ **crack'**_. She turned around to see Toothless staring at her in horror, as if she had grown an extra head. She couldn't help but chuckle at the face Toothless was making.

After breakfast, which consisted of fish, bread, and an apple, they began to explore - not knowing exactly what they were looking for - but had a feeling they'd know when they see it.

After hours of flying they flew through a thick fog, Toothless's eyes glancing in panic at the difficulty to see. Swifting gently dodging a couples of jagged rocks sticking out of the ocean, She noticed Toothless discomfort as his ear plates flickering as if he was listening to something. She listened intently, but it was silent. As Toothless slowly flew farther, and then she heard it. A faint hum along with the flapping of wings. She looked through the thinning mist to see the they were surrounded by monstrous nadders, hideous zipplebacks and other dragons.

''They're.. hauling in there kill,'' Hiccup thought aloud as she noticed that each carried food in there claws. She felt relieved that she didn't see any viking bodies. I put my hand on Toothless head. "Toothless, bud, we gotta get out of here" Toothless shook my hand off his head, panic clearly written all over his face.

After many complex twists and turns the dragons headed toward a giant mountain. As they entered the towering mound of rock, I couldn't help but squint because it was so dark, I was amazed they didn't crash.

They entered a giant cavern full of dragons and a giant Pit in the middle. There was an something that just felt.. wrong. That wrongness emitted from the Pit in the middle. Hiccup scared and uneasy whispered to toothless "We- we got to get out of here bud," he just stared at a landing on a rock platform, shakingly hiding behind a rock jutting out of the ground.

We watched as the dragons dropped their kill into the Pit. ' _They're not eating any of it, why?'_. The answer quickly came as a gronckle dropped a tiny fish into the pit.

There was a pause then the ground started to shake, there was a deep growl. "Toothless we need to go, now!" A giant head appeared from the Pit and ate the gronckle whole

Its nostrils flared "Toothless Now!" Toothless lept into the air just as the beast lunged at us. I looked back to see a gigantic head bigger than any gronckle. It had six eyes that seethed with hate and contempt, giant razor sharp teeth and and ridges on its head, like some horribly deformed crown. It snapped up a poor zippleback then retreated back into the Pit.

After flying for hours and as fast as they can they finally stopped on a small island. Hiccup jumped off just as toothless flopped down exhausted "it all make sense, it's like a giant beehive, you guys are the workers and that thing is the queen!" Putting her hands to the side of her face, eyes widened in understanding "OH MY THOR! We've been killing you guys thinking that you were just mindless beasts but no you're being forced to because of that thing."

Turning around she looked at Toothless with new light and understanding in her eyes. "Everything we know about you is wrong."


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

**Chapter 3 - Trouble**

After eating and swallowing whatever it happened to have snatched up, realizing it wasn't the dragon, a furious roar echoed through the night. " _WHERE DID THAT SHADOWSCALE AND TOOTHPICK FOR NO WINGS GO!?"_ The language spoke would be unfamiliar to any human, but the dragon species understood perfectly. Besides, it _was_ their language.

A male orange firewing, or monstrous nightmare, replied " _They- they got away, your grace."_

" _WHAT?!"_ Every dragon flinched " _AND YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM?!"_

The dragons cowered in fear, the firewing meekly replied " _We are sorry your majesty, but they were just too fast"._

She stared at him unable to decide whether to eat him or not. ' _I will not eat him, not yet anyway,_ she thought to herself. Turning her piercing glare to the crowd she shouted out " _EGG SNATCHER!"_

The crowd parted to let a black dragon with yellow markings through. Its muzzle ending in a beak, spraying mucus that covered his back every once in awhile to show off and tell them who's boss. It had piercing yellow eyes, walking on all fours with no wings, and a tail similar to a gronckles but flatter.

He raised his head, proud of finally being second in command, and especially happy that that cursed shadow scale was gone. Unlike everyone around him, including that 'shadowscale', he served his queen willingly. The only reason he wasn't in second command before was because that pitiful shadowscale was 'stronger'.

He looked up at his queen " _What is it, your highness?"_

She turned her gaze to him, and he didn't even flinch. " _Double the raids. We will attack the villages twice each week make it three if you want"._

He already new the answer but asked anyway " _Why, your majesty?"_

She sneered " _because we aren't just hunting for food anymore, we're hunting for a shadowscale and his pet"._ She spat the word pet with disgust as if it was a ugly frog that had hopped onto her claw, of course if that were to happen she would probably just eat the frog.

Egg snatcher smiled maliciously " _As you wish, your highness,"_ he replied as he disappeared into the shadows ready to give the new order of his queen.

* * *

To Ash things couldn't have gotten worse but they did. The day after the viking warriors headed for Helheim Gates, Gobber, the town's blacksmith, discovered Hiccup, the chief's daughter, missing. Everyone looked, or rather pretended to. Gobber was the only one really looking.

Hiccup, to us, has never been important. She wasn't strong, good with a weapon, or even looked good. In fact she was the opposite. She was scrawny, or as the others say, a walking fishbone. Ash, short for Ashton, has never really been interested or cared about Hiccup. He saw her as Hiccup the Useless. He never knew she could be so important until the raid.

It started out just like any other raid. The dragons came down burning anything that was flammable and stealing anything eatable. Luckily Stoick left at least two handful of warriors just in case of a raid so it wasn't just the teens.

Fishlegs and snotlout were charged with getting all the elderly and young into the Mead Hall while the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and I went to put out as many fires as possible.

The air was filled with smoke which stung your eyes and made it hard to breath. The fire was searing hot it was hard to get close to it without feeling like your skin was turning to a crisp. Luckily there were no night furies.

As Ashton ran to look for more fires to put out he saw a long line of people waiting at the blacksmiths. In past raids the line have never been this long. He ran along the line to find Gobber struggling to keep up with all the broken weapons, I don't think it helped that this was the worst raid ever.

"Gobber what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that 'iccup's gone"

"Gobber you can't get all sad, we're in the middle of a huge raid!"

"I know that, it's just that 'iccup did a lot of the work"

"GOBBER" we turned to see a viking running down the hill, it was to dark so I couldn't see who it was.

"One of the catapults is jammed, you gotta come and fix it!"

Gobbered yelled back "I can't I need to fix these weapons!"

He turned to me "see what I mean, 'cause the lass is gone I can't go running on the battlefield to help."

I left him to his work, putting out fires, pondering if Hiccup the useless wasn't so useless after all.

As the months progressed the raids became more frequent. Everyone slept in the Mead Hall because no one bothered fixing the houses. There were always at least 5 people standing watch. 2 people have died and 6 were injured. Everyone prays to the gods for help.

After what seemed like an eternity Stoick finally arrived with the rest of the vikings. Ashton was relieved to find his father safe and sound. Gobber filled everyone arriving about the horrible raids that became more frequent everyday.

When Gobber finally mentioned his daughter Stoick immediately called a search and rescue party. Because the whole village was looking this time they were able to cover more ground. All we were able to find was a cove full of burn marks and human footprints, or rather shoe prints, that looked similar to Hiccups distinct shoe design. At the end of the day Hiccup was proclaimed dead. Stoick returned home to grieve, and the rest of the village got ready for another attack that was sure to come. 

**Hey everyone just want to say thanks for all the nice reviews! I'm really glad you're enjoying this! If you have any tips or suggestions please tell me. I'm new to this so it could really help. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will trying to upload the next chapter faster. Again thanks**


	4. Chapter 4: Death

**Chapter Four - Death**

I watched as the place I once called home was attacked by dragons. I couldn't do anything about it. If I went down there they would ask where I've been and that would bring many complications. If I rode on Toothless they would panic and try to shoot me down which would add more problems to my already mess of a life. So I was stuck and could do nothing but watch. And feel guilty.

All of this was my fault. I have noticed the increase in raids ever since I came to check on the village. The Queen wasn't just attacking she was hunting. I couldn't stop the shudder that went through me as I thought of what she might be hunting. What really troubled me was the thought of how useless I was being. Huh, Hiccup the Useless, no matter where I went the named followed me like a dark cloud.

"Come on Toothless let's go." I said patting his neck. I took one last look at the destruction. My heart ached as I saw Gobber running around screaming at the dragons. Holding back a sob I turned around and we flew away.

We continued to fly, not really knowing what we were doing or what we were looking for. ' _ **Flap Flap'**_ I tilted my head listening for the strange flapping noise but it had disappeared. Thinking it was my imagination I returned to looking at my surroundings or at least try to. A heavy fog surrounded us muffling everything. ' _ **Flap, flap'**_ there it was again. I looked around but I couldn't see anything through this dang fog. I put my hand on Toothless for reassurance.

Then came a earsplitting screech. I jerked my head to look behind me but it was too late. Talons gripped my shoulders yanking me off my Toothless.

"Toothless!", I cried watching as he fell. Two monstrous nightmares grabbed him. I sighed with relief in spite of our situation. The fog thinned allowing me to see who our captives were. At least 20 dragons surrounded us, and there was no escape. I already knew where they were taking us.

Pushing the panic down, I thought of plans to escape. I quickly dismissed the ones that were crazy and wouldn't work.

We arrived there to quickly. I wasn't ready. As we entered the fog surrounding the nest a tiny seed of despair started growing in my heart. It hadn't even been a week and I was already going to die. I only hoped Toothless would be able to escape.

We entered the mountain. The dragon gave me a unnecessary shake before dropping me on the floor. They dropped Toothless about two meters away from me. I tried to run to him but a low growl quickly stopped me.

* * *

I was angry with myself. How could they have sneaked up on me. Now they had my rider and I. I had promised myself that no matter what I would protect her. Now we were probably in the worst situation ever. How had it all gone wrong so quickly.

The insults that had filled the room before stopped as a deep rumbling came from the hole in the middle of the room. I quickly glanced at Hiccup. Her face was calm, she was staring intently at the pit. I waited for what seemed an eternity. Then a great ugly head rose from the pit. Her eyes slowly went around the room looking at every dragon. Then, as her gaze reached the end of the line, she turned towards us. She was obviously enjoying the moment.

" _SO THE RUMORS ARE TRUE",_ she said her voice making the air vibrate with power. It was obvious she was trying to use her mind control on me. But for some reason it wasn't working.

" _YOU HAVE TURNED, YOU TRAITOR",_ she continued expecting me to start groveling and asking for forgiveness. After all, that was what she commanded me to do, as I could feel myself _wanting_ to bow, my main thoughts being _say sorry, beg for help_. I almost did, my mouth opened to speak but something stopped me. I turned my head to look at Hiccup. She was smiling, there was fear in her eyes, but she stilled my smile. I turned my head and shouted at her

" _YOU ARE THE ONLY TRAITOR. YOU EAT YOUR OWN KIND AND RULE WITH FEAR AND FORCE"_

The Queen stared at me in surprise. This was not the answer she was expecting. Staring at me hard she replied " _I AM NOT A TRAITOR, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HAS ALLIED WITH THIS HUMAN, OUR ENEMIES?"_

" _We are only enemies because you order us to raid and attack their villages,"_ The dragon queen had started to talk, but I cut her off, determined to finish. " _You say it's for food yet there are plenty of fish in the sea! And where is the justice of eating your own kind!,"_ I was yelling at the top of my lungs by the time I finished. Around dragons murmured in agreement. The queen looked around at the surrounding dragons. Her eyes darted, eyebrows curved to the back of her eyes. Was that fear in her eyes? Before I could be sure her eyes morphed into rage.

" _SILENCE!,"_ She screamed, stillness filled the room. She turned towards me.

" _IT IS YOU WHO IS THE TRAITOR, NOT ME,"_

She scowled at me. She slowly started to smile, or at least try to. Her smile looked worse than her scowl. " _I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH,"_ She said her smile revealing her yellow, rotten teeth.

* * *

I watched this exchange of words with fascinations. Vikings didn't think that dragons could talk. They thought they were too barbaric to have that ability. How ironic it was that the vikings were the barbaric ones.

Ever since I meet Toothless I knew our image of what dragons are were wrong. However, after seeing even more proof, it was still amazing. Even if what they were talking about was probably how best to kill us. I was ripped away form my thoughts as I noticed two dragons heading for Toothless.

' _They're going to kill him'_ I thought. I rushed towards him only to be stopped by a orange monstrous nightmare guarding me. I looked at Toothless with frustration. He tried giving me a reassuring smile but I could see the anger and panic in his eyes.

I ran towards him again. The monstrous nightmare stopped me, using its claws to hold me back. I hesitated, looking down at the gleaming claws that could slice through me as if I was nothing but a stick of butter. My head jerked up as I heard Toothless cry in frustration.

He was being pinned by two gronckles, pushed to the ground; the rock below him faintly cracking under the pressure.

I rushed toward him again but the monstrous nightmare stopped me again. He snarled at me and, to both our surprise, I snarled back. Well, more of an angry growl-like yell, but close enough. Toothless gave another cry, but this one was of pain and fear.

Something inside me snapped. Without thinking I bit the monstrous nightmare right above its claws. It gave a yelp of surprise as it pulled its wing back. I rushed forward only looking at Toothless. I grabbed something from my pocket, sprinting towards the gronckle on my left. Before it could bite my arm off I rubbed dragon nip all over its nose, causing it to collapse. The other gronckle was shocked and wasn't paying attention. Toothless shoved him off. I jumped on him and we shot up into the sky.

We tried escaping through the hole in the roof but to many dragons surrounded. We were running out of time. The dragons seemed to come to their senses, the queen's face was getting angrier each second. We finally had no choice but to shoot our way out. I let Toothless choose where to shoot since he had better eyesight.

We rushed forward not waiting for the dust to settle from the decent sized hole Toothless had just made. After what seemed to take an eternity we flew into the open air. We swerved back towards the hole. The air was filled with a tense silence that sent goosebumps up my arm.

Out of the hole I had cautiously stared at before erupted hundreds of thousands of dragons. They clawed their way out and as I looked up I saw more flying from the top, releasing their hold of the ceiling like bats on a cave top, screeching in panic running away from something. The dread inside of me grew.

Then there was silence.

A giant ugly face smashed out of the mountain above the hole we made. Finally see the rest of it I couldn't help but feel a little at awe. This beast was massive. It had a tail like a mace that it swung while roaring in anger. It had claws that were bigger than me - although in retrospect most things were bigger than me. It's eyes were full of hatred and disgust. This dragon was the queen of dragons and I was going to try to kill it. I almost punched myself for thinking it.

As it spotted us I felt a big lump in my throat as I squeaked out "We're doomed"

Toothless whined. I patted his head.

"I was just kidding" I said trying to stop my voice from quivering, giving a faint chuckle to lighten the mood.

Saying a quick prayer to the gods, we dove down. I couldn't help feeling exhilarated. I would never get enough of flying.

We hit right on the side of its face. I whooped with excitement but that victory was short lived. It shook its head turned toward us and shot a river of fire. The fire was scorching hot, like fire usually is. We just barely got out of the way. Looking back I sighed with relief, it had missed the fake tail fin.

"Let's try that again" I said patting Toothless head reassuringly. Turning back around we fired again this time on the neck. We kept exchanging blows. Toothless dodging the tail and fire while shooting back. The queen just got angrier. This went on for what seemed like hours. After the Queen almost got them by sucking in air we, finally, retreated.

"This is getting us nowhere" I said to Toothless "What can we do?" This was hopeless. How could I have ever thought I could defeat a monster of this magnitude.

A plan finally popped into my head replacing the original one. It was crazy with a high risk of death, but it just might work. Besides what did they have to lose? Well I guess they could die, but they would die anyway. Trying to think of a plan that might be better I was wretched from my thoughts as Toothless swerved to avoid a blast of fire. A roar of frustration came from the queens direction.

Frantically patting a fire out on my shoulder I made up my mind. I needed to end this, I don't think we could last much long. Looking over the queen's body I put my hand on Toothless head.

"Let's see if this thing has wings", I said pulling up. We flew up then dove. I could hear the piercing whistle of the night fury surrounding me. My eyes were tearing from the wind but I didn't mind, I trusted Toothless. We sliced through the air like a black arrow of death.

Finally, we fired at the queens side. It was so powerful that the Queen fell on her side. At first she didn't move, a little sprout of hope came into my mind that she was actually dead and we didn't have to do my crazy plan. Then her wings slowly expanded.

"Well at least we know she has wings", I said trying to put some cheer in my voice but it sounded more sarcastic than anything.

With one giant heave it lifted off the ground and chased lead it on a frantic chase through the sea stacks that surrounded the island. Dodging rocks that flew from the sea stacks the Queen rammed into.

Seeing it in the air caused dread, fear, and nervousness to avalanche into a giant ball blocking any confidence that I had. Trying to shake of the anxiety and apprehension I thought of the plan and how I would do it. Dodging a few more flames we headed straight up. There was a blanket of clouds that looked ready to drench everyone below.

"Come on bud", I said with much more confidence then I felt, which seemed to satisfy Toothless enough to flap faster. "Time to disappear."

We went into the clouds, hearing the Queen roar in irritation as her prey disappeared. We flew around her to see what she would do. She hovered, circling in place, malece filled her eyes as she looked for us. I let Toothless be what he was, besides being my best find he was lightning and death itself. We dove, creating that earsplitting whistle that meant we somehow managed to go faster than the speed of sound, and fired. Disappearing, just as the queen blew a jet of fire where we were just flying.

We continued to fire at the Queen, disappearing right after. The Queen frustration grew. Sick of this game and her puny enemies, she twisted her head releasing a stream of fire.

"WATCH OUT!", yelled Hiccup. We just barely swerved out of the way. I looked back, oh no. The fake tail had caught fire.

"Ok, times up", turning forward I said to Toothless, but mostly to myself, "let's see if this works".

We looped back towards the Queen. Gathering my voice I shouted to the Queen

"COME ON, IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO" Toothless added a mighty roar. The Queen snapped her jaws at us. We dove straight down the Queen right behind us, roaring. I've never felt so scared, yet so resolute. I twisted the pedal, yet none of the gears were working. This plan better work.

"Stay with me buddy, we're good, just a little bit further", I had to yell over the wind.

We kept heading straight down. I tried to keep my panic and fear in check, not just for my sake, but also for Toothless.

"Hold, Toothless", I said closing my eyes listening to the gasses building in the Queen's mouth.

"NOW!" I bellowed, determined to do this. We turned in midair so we were facing the queen. I looked at the queen for a brief second. The gas that helped make the fire that would kill us filled her mouth, her eyes filled with malice. Then Toothless fired and her mouth erupted in flames.

We turned, slowly fighting the wind. We blew past the Queen like a leaf blown away in a storm. The Queen crashed to the ground, exploding into a mountain of flames with a gigantic BOOM.

As the fire raced up the rest of the Queen's body Toothless and I raced through the spikes that covered her back. Desperately trying to avoid the giant wave of fire right behind us. The mechanical tail was useless, I looked down at the pedal twisting it. Looking back up I saw the mace like tail of the Queen. It was heading straight towards us.

"No", I said ducking down yelling NO, then the tail hit us knocking me off Toothless. A trail of blood followed me, probably from the gash on my left arm. I looked up to see Toothless distraught face looking down at me. I couldn't help but smile, seeing those green eyes looking at me. I had finally made a best friend, which ironically was supposed to be my enemy. I finally surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

I saw Hiccup. I saw her eyes, still so full of light despite our circumstance. She stared at me, time moving in slow motion. She gave me a smile, as we both began to fall. I flapped in vain, sinking closer to the water with each second. I glanced at Hiccup, her long auburn hair blowing wildly and covering her face, but her body was limp.

The slow motion world around me didn't speed.I hear a low bellow of the queen, the stench of something burning surrounding me. The fake tail began making burns across my tail, but I didn't care, all I could think of was Hiccup. I glanced at Hiccup again, hoping I could undo everything. If I had been strong enough to resist the queen I would have never flown near her village. She would be okay. Her entire village wouldn't be slaughtered from dragons looking for us. This is all my fault.

I reached out to Hiccup, determined to keep the promise I made so long ago. I grabbed her arm, being careful of her wound, and pulled her closer. Time caught up to me as I and Hiccup slammed against the cold surface of the icy water, and my vision went black.

 **Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with updating this. I had some writers block, and a bunch of other stuff. I would also like to give a shout out to TheMagicalFruit, who helped a lot with this chapter. I would like to thank all those people who said such nice things in the reviews. Your reviews helps me a lot. I was wondering if you guys think Hiccup should lose her legs? Please tell me what you think in the comments. Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
